In one form of a refrigeration apparatus cabinet, a mullion extends across the refrigerated space so as to form separated compartments within the outer cabinet. Conventionally, the mullion divides the refrigerated space into a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment. The mullion may extend horizontally so as to provide vertically related compartments, or vertically so as to provide side-by-side related compartments.
One example of such a refrigeration apparatus having a horizontal mullion is illustrated in Rajgopal U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,049, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. As shown therein, it is conventional to provide stile and mullion heaters for controlling condensation on the edge of the mullion and cabinet walls defining the refrigerated space normally closed by suitable doors.
The heaters conventionally provided for such anti-sweat or anti-condensation functioning are relatively low wattage heaters so as to minimize energy loss in eliminating condensation of moisture on the exposed wall surfaces. Further, it is conventional to provide the stile heater only about the freezer compartment where a greater problem of condensation is found.
The necessity of having stile and mullion heaters is dependent, in part, on the environment in which the refrigeration apparatus is used. Specifically, in relatively cool, dry climates, where condensation is less likely, there is less need for such heaters. However, in extremely humid climates, such heaters are quite necessary. For a manufacturer, a problem results in determining whether the refrigeration apparatus should be designed for a cool, dry climate or a hot, humid climate, while preserving economies of scale in manufacturing.
Current refrigerator designs install the anti-sweat heaters as close as possible to the metal surface. Although the mullion heater may be field accessible, the stile heater is typically inaccessible due to the foamed in place nature of insulating the cabinet.
To increase heat output under high temperature, high humidity conditions, it would be desirable to utilize a higher wattage heater. However, the stile heater could not be changed or modified in the field due, as discussed above. On some models, manufacturers include a service redundant stile heater which is normally unused. A service technician can, if necessary, electrically connect such a heater to provide additional heat output. On units which do not include such a redundant heater, there is no provision available for increasing heat output.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.